Día y Noche
by RCurrent
Summary: Un asesino, un ser marginal en ambos mundos, experimentó un odio profundo a la iglesia asesina de su familia y responsable de su desgracia, más al conocer a esa chica rubia, ver su sufrimiento y como hizo su gesto hacia ella, le hizo pensar si podría volver a encontrar la Luz.
1. Día y Noche

**_Día y Noche_**

* * *

Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a un One-shot muy particular, por que digo esto? pues aquí voy a presentar a un nuevo OC mío, y además de que en este AU, Lori y Bobby ya no son novios, solo amigos, y este OC mío es también algo peculiar, tiene que ver con un universo que voy a crear, donde habrán Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Fantasmas, cazadores de monstruos.

Sin más que decir, VAMOS ALLÁ

* * *

 _-Malditos sean, ¡Malditos sean todos ustedes! Maldito sea su papa, malditos sean sus obispos, malditos sean sus cardenales, "En nombre de Dios" que nombre de el ni que nada, mentiras que dicen para matar a toda mi familia, de humanos, vampiros, hombres lobo y fantasmas, nos llamaron escorias que debían ser eliminadas, unos parías, mi padre, mis abuelas materna y paterna, asesinadas y apaleadas, mi madre, Vampiresa, mi abuelo paterno, Hombre Lobo, y mi abuelo materno, Fantasma, ejecutados._

 _Mis hermanos y yo estábamos asustados, nuestro horror llegó cuando nos descubrieron a nosotros, Híbridos de las 4 razas, para ellos, un Tabú, que debíamos ser asesinados sin contemplaciones, acabamos divididos en un derrumbe al correr hasta las montañas, sobreviví por mi condición de híbrido, yo, Razvan Velkan Ackerman, mi hermano Arby, y mi hermanita Nara, Híbridos que no teníamos lugar en un mundo lleno de católicos que nos veían como monstruos que no deberían existir, ¡¿Acaso no les importó ver más allá de las apariencias?! mi madre y mi padre me enseñaron a ver siempre en el corazón, no por las apariencias, por eso, no maté a ningún católico que tuviera familia, solo a los obispos, sacerdotes y cardenales, pero también me enfrenté a monstruos como yo, Vampiros, Hombres Lobo y Fantasmas, pensé que me aceptarían en su mundo marginal, donde quizás pudiera tener la oportunidad de encontrar a mis hermanos._

 _Pero me recibieron del mismo modo que los católicos: una abominación,_

 _Tuve que huir de Rumania, me dirigí hacia el oeste, dejando rastros de asesinatos que nadie podría resolver, destruyendo monstruos que también querían destruirme a mi, fue que tomé un bote hacia américa, sabía que habían también monstruos que llegaron desde Europa, pero fui afortunado de no encontrarme con ninguno en Estados Unidos._

 _Y fue entonces cuando la conocí a ella, mi media naranja, la mujer con la que realmente estaría por siempre._

 _Yo, Soy **Razvan Velkan,** un Híbrido Humano-Vampiro-Hombre Lobo-Fantasma, y esta es mi historia de como pasé de ser el asesino/monstruo de Royal Woods, a un miembro más de la familia Loud, donde conocería a quien daría mi vida por su bien estar: Lori Loud._

 _Y donde volvería a encontrar la luz en mi vida dentro de un mundo que solo veía un monstruo._

* * *

 _ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS._

 _Nuevo asesinato en las afueras de Royal Woods_

 _Nuevamente, cadáveres descuartizados en la congregación local fueron encontrados en esta mañana de domingo, se estima que por la forma en que fueron muertos no pudo se hecho por un animal, aunque no se descarta, hasta el momento no es posible precisar quien o que lo hizo, la policía pide que durante la noche los civiles circulen lo menos posible en la noche, periodo donde más se registran los assinatos_

Esas eran las noticias que comenzaron a reportarse desde hace una semana en Royal Woods, muchos padres realmente comenzaron a temer, pues sea lo que sea, atacaba tanto a adultos como a adolescentes, aunque la mayoría eran bravucones, delincuentes o de mal vivir, pero la forma en que morían era algo de que para uno jamás desearía ni para su peor enemigo.

Los Loud no eran una excepción, los padres habían dicho a sus hijas mayores que debían empezar a volver temprano por temor al ya nombrado "El descuartizador", pues sus asesinatos recordaban el asesinato de Mary Jane Kelly a manos de Jack el destripador, cuyo asesinato es hasta el momento (o lo era) el caso más macabro y depravado en la historia de la criminología, los asesinatos de "El descuartizador" eran tan macabros como el de Mary, o incluso peores que los que la persona más mal de la cabeza se le podría ocurrir, había quienes decían que el responsable no era humano, sino un demonio. Aunque también había quienes valoraban su actuar, pues para ellos, era "justicia" contra los delincuentes incorregibles, pero eso no quitaba el miedo de quien o que fuera lo que asechaba durante la noche.

La puerta de esa noche se golpeó con fuerza, dejando ver a una joven rubia con el rostro hecho un desastre, cabello pastoso, y más encima ebria, para la preocupación de sus padres y hermanos.

¿La razón? hace un mes, Bobby le dijo que tendría que ir a inglaterra para ir a la universidad, por lo que dijo que sería mejor terminar su relación, aunque podrían ser amigos.

Lori sintió una punzada, pero aceptó, además el la consoló, pues no siempre las coas suelen pasar como uno quisiera que pasen. Pasó el mes, y Lori seguía con sus amigas y su rutina, aunque ya no estaba mucho tiempo en el teléfono, y se dedicaba a seguir con sus estudios y de vez en cuando, ayudar en lo que fuera en la casa.

Sin embargo vio en un momento una foto de Bobby en compañía de una chica que al parecer también era mexicana, destacada por sus ojos verdes, además de que en los comentarios decían los 2 que eran novios, pero no contaba con que su ex novia lo viera.

Lori se sintió deprimida y de cierto modo "Traicionada" aunque ella había aceptado terminar su relación antes de ver eso, aunque no evitó que comenzara a encerrarse en su habitación, saliera a veces sin que se dieran cuenta, e incluso la habían encontrado con algo de olor a alcohol, y esa noche fue una de esas.

-Lori, por dios.-Dijo Lincoln.-¿Haz estado bebiendo?

-Es mi vida.-Se quejó.-Tu no te metas.

-Hermana, en serio.-Dijo Luna.-No puedes volver así de nuevo, no es bueno para ti.

-Que yo sepa, te he visto tomar una gota o 2 de vino a ti también, así que no te quejes, apuesto que más grande serás toda una bebedora.

Luna no quería discutir eso con Lori, al igual que el resto, más preocupada estaba por como estaba volviendo últimamente con alcohol y anda saber si salía a "conocer" gente, la situación de la rubia era más que preocupante.

-Lori, por favor.-Dijo Leni.-No cometas una locura.

-¿Locura? estoy más que cuerda como para cometer una locura.-Se quejó.-Si van a seguir sermoneándome mejor me vuelvo afuera.

-Pero, hermana...

-QUE ME VOY PARA AFUERA, LUNA.-Dijo con furia pero a la vez con tristesa.-¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, ¿SI?! NO SABEN COMO ME SIENTO.

Gritó para luego salir corriendo.

-Lori!-Gritaron sus hermanos al ver que salía en vanzilla acelerando.

-¡NO ME SIGAN! ES MI VIDA!-Gritó para pisar el acelerador.

-¡Leni, llama a mamá y a papá y quédate con las menores! Chicas, debemos alcanzarla, antes de que ocurra una locura.-Declaró Lincoln a Luna, Luan y Lynn.

-Claro.-Dijeron las 3.

-Pero en la noche...es cuando...-Decía Lola algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, hermanita.-Dijo Lincoln tomando sus manos.-Encontraremos a Lori y volveremos lo más pronto posible. Chicas, ¡vamos!

* * *

- _Demonio del infierno, ¡Te ordeno que regreses de donde saliste!_

 _-Tu no eres nadie, eres solo un hombre, igual a los demás de tus amigos curas pedófilos como Karadima, los sacan por un tiempo y luego de unos años, cuando todos se olvidan de su acto, le permiten volver para que siga haciendo del pedrastra, ¿quien es el demonio aquí?_

 _El sonido de algo atravesando un cuerpo se oyó._

 _-Muere..._

 _Se oye como si un algo fuera aplastado._

 _-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

 _Entonces el "joven" abrió su boca, revelando dientes afilados y con colmillos notables, su capa cubría su rostro con su sombra, pero se notaban el brillo de sus ojos de color rojo vino y entonces._

 _SLPAT!_

 _sus colmillos se incrustaron en su cuello y de un mordisco, su cabeza fue arrancada con la espina dorsal completa, para luego comenzar a devorar todo su cuerpo como un lobo hambriento saciando su hambre con su presa._

 _El joven era bastante alto para alguien de su edad según lo aparentaba, tenía 16 años, su piel era gris, mostraba notable pelo en sus piernas y brazos, tenía orejas algo puntiagudas, como las de un murciélago, lo mismo con los colmillos, pero también parecía un ser semi-transparente, como si fuera un fantasma, nada más usaba una camisa azul vieja, pantalones cortos algo desgastados y una capucha color vino._

 _Al terminar su macabra merienda, levitó y cual fantasma, atravesó el techo y aulló a la luz de la luna llena mientras desplegaba alas de murciélago de su tamaño, fue que al mirar a la carretera vio un vehículo, una van, ir a toda velocidad, su oído bien agudo le hizo oír todo lo que decía su conductora, supo que estaba ebria._

* * *

-TORPE BOBBY, TORPES CHICOS, TORPE TODO!-Decía mientras conducía y a la vez tomaba una botella de vino con su otra mano.-DESEARÍA MORIRME, NO QUIERO VIVIR, ¡QUIERO A MI OSITO BUBU DE VUELTA! ¡NO TENGO NADA!-Dijo mientras lloraba a cántaros, pero fue que vio entre vista doble, un desvío, intentó doblar, pero el auto se volcó y cayó por la colina.-AAAAAHHHHHH!

Dio miles de vueltas "Vanzilla" chocando con una que otra roca entre los giros, hasta que un árbol detuvo su caída, cerca de un barranco.

* * *

 _-¡Razvan, Auxilio, NO PUEDO SOSTENERME!_

 _-¡Toma mi mano!_

 _-¡No puedo, tengo miedo!_

 _-¡Lo se, Lo se, yo también tengo miedo, pero no puedo perderlos a ustedes también, solo tomen mis manos!_

 _Razvan estaba por alcazar la mano de su hermano mientras su hermana pequeña se aferraba a este, pero fue que el suelo no soportó más el peso de Razvan y fue este quien se desplomó al vacío_

 _-¡RAZVAAAAAAN!_

 _-NO! RAZVAN!-Gritó su hermana llorando._

* * *

-Ayuda! Ayuda! "Gasp"-Suspiró la rubia al ver que vanzilla estaba balanceándose en el barranco.

Lori no podía moverse, estaba colgando del asiento del conductor con una mano dejada por la ventana, no podía moverla, se había herido con unos cristales y si se movía, podría hacer que la van perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomaría al vacío.

-a-a-ayúdenme.-susurró entre lágrimas mientras oía la van haciendo uno que otro chillido, estaba apunto de caer.

Entonces sintió como si algo cayera sobre la van, Lori se sobresaltó, pero entonces vio una mano con garras que la tomaba de la nuca y la sacaba de allí viendo como la van se caía frente a ella, logró ver una explosión al final del barranco y antes de poder voltear, vio como si hubiera dado un supersalto o como si estuviera volando por unos momentos, para aterrizar nuevamente en la carretera, aún estaba viendo doble pues aún seguía algo borracha, vio a un sujeto con capucha de rojo vino, presenció como se la quitaba, dejando ver que era un chico con cabello corto del mismo color que su capucha, tenía la piel algo grisácea, usaba ropa algo vieja, una camisa azul y shorts cafés.

El chico la dejó en el suelo, quería irse, cuando vio a un chic chicas en bicicleta llegar a toda velocidad, muy preocupados, se apartó un poco para que pudieran verla, supuso que serían sus hermanos.

-¡Lori, Por dios, ¿Estas bien?!-Dijo Luna preocupada poniendo su mano debajo de su cabeza para que la viera.-Hermanita...

-Ah...ah.-balbuceaba ella mientras sentía mareos y veía doble aún, intentando ver con claridad.-Ah...Lu...Luna? ¿Lincoln? ¿Chicas?

-Estábamos muy preocupadas, ¿pero que paso?-Preguntó Luan, muy preocupada.

-Yo...yo...no recuerdo, solo se que...estuve frente a un precipicio y...-Entonces ella volteó y vio al joven que la salvó.-Tu...tu me salvaste.

El chico no dijo nada.

-Oiga, muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra hermana.-Agradeció Lincoln.-De verdad se lo agradecemos mucho.

Nuevamente, no dijo nada. Además de que Lori, también sorprendida, no dejaba de verlo, juraría que voló o algo así para sacarla del vehículo, pero al estar ebria, no podía precisar muy bien, ahora estaba viendo mejor al chico quien solo se limitó a parpadear un poco.

Entonces voleó y comenzó a caminar.

-Espere.-Pidió Luan, y el se detuvo.-Al menos díganos quien es.

El no volteó, pero en su interior, sintió una sensación que hace tiempo no había experimentado, salvar una vida... una cálida sensación se formó en su interior al tomar en cuenta su gesto incondicional hacia otra persona, se sentía muy bien, así que al menos dio su respuesta.

-Razvan.-Pronunció su nombre.-Razvan Velkan.

Y se siguió su camino mientras las chicas y Lincoln atendían a su hermana mayor, y el híbrido Humano-Vampiro-Hombre Lobo-Fantasma se volvía a fundir en sus pensamientos al pensar en su heroico acto, y había algo más en aquella rubia que el vio, sintió algo que solo en sus vagos recuerdos recordaba tener, ese sentimiento era el mismo que tuvo a sus hermanos, y ahora sentía hacia ella.

Como si tuviera que protegerla.

* * *

 _He aquí, otro OC, mío, un Híbrido, espero que la historia les haya gustado, además planeo otra como dije más arriba, como para exprimirme mientras se me ocurre como seguir con las otras, en Blanco y Negro, haré un capítulo más y estará finalmente terminada, además de que tengo que proseguir con Loud Nights._

 _Aún así, ojalá les haya gustado._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	2. Despertar de Sangre

_**Despertar de sangre**_

* * *

-Suspiro...-Fue lo único que pudo decir Lucy, quien por obvias razones era la más emocionada y sorprendida al ver a un ser sobrenatural frente a ellas, y más encima era alguien conocido por su hermano.

-Chi...Chicas?-Preguntó Lincoln incrédulo.

-Wow! no puedo creer que tu amiga sea un fantasma de verdad.-Exclamó Lana, emocionada.

-¡¿Oyeron todo lo que hablamos?!

Las chicas asintieron.

-Suspiro...es como un sueño hecho realidad.-Dijo Lucy.

-No, Lucy.-Dijo esta vez Jordan.-Créeme que no quieres eso.

-Oigan, ¿por que no mejor lo discutimos adentro todo esto?-Sugirió Lincoln.-Tu también, Jordan, pues ahora todos estamos metidos.

-Esta bien.-Respondió la castaña fantasma.-Además necesito un teléfono para avisarle a mis padres donde estoy y como estoy.

-Bueno, vamos

* * *

Una vez dentro, Jordan le contó a los Loud como varios de aquellos monstruos sobrenaturales, hombres Lobo, fantasmas y vampiros habían comenzado a llegar a la ciudad buscando a otros como ellos que ya estaban viviendo en Royal Woods sin revelar sus verdaderas identidades, así como aquellos humanos que también sabían de su existencia. También llamó a sus padres y les dijo todo acerca de lo que pasó y como los Louds y Clyde ahora sabían de lo que eran realmente.

-Suspiro...

-¿Entonces...los asesinatos en la noche van a continuar?-Preguntó con preocupación Luan.

-Temo que si, y por cada noche se van a poner peor también.-Dijo Jordan.-cada vez vienen más, no sé a quien siguen, pero buscan al híbrido que les mencioné, aunque tampoco se para que lo quieren.

-Espera, ¿dijiste que tenía la piel algo gris?-Quiso saber Lisa.

-Así es.-Replicó Jordan.-La piel grisácea es como se puede identificar a un híbrido. Y si algún humano lo ve, sería mejor tener cuidado, lo peor que podría ocurrírsele sería enfrentarse a el, si para un humano común le resultaría difícil o imposible enfrentarse así a un vampiro, hombre lobo o a un fantasmas, ni hablar de un híbrido, no tendría ni una sola oportunidad.

-Wow, chica.-Dijo Luna.-No puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo estuviéramos con seres sobrenaturales a nuestro alrededor.

-Comprendo tu sorpresa, Luna, pero si tengo que pedirles algo, es que no se lo cuenten a NADIE.

Entonces todos miraron a Lola.

-Oigan, ¿por que me miran así?

-Lola, realmente debes guardar esto en secreto, esto también podría ser peligroso para ti.

-Esta bien, Esta bien.-Dijo con molestia.

TOC TOC TOC

Leni fue a abrir la puerta y recibió a un matrimonio de un hombre y una mujer, el primero era pálido, cabello castaño blanquecido, con vestimenta formal y algo vieja, además de las ya características cadenas en las muñecas, y su acompañante, era de cabello negro, también era pálida, y usaba un vestido largo viejo, dejando a entender que ambos eran fantasmas.

-Mamá, Papá.-Dijo Jordan.

* * *

-Y tras una conversación con nuestros padres y los de Jordan, prometimos no decírselo a nadie, aunque sería mejor que todos vigilemos a Lola, por su bien.-Narró Lincoln a Clyde lo ocurrido anoche.

-Wow, Lincoln, creo que yo también debería hablar con Jordan un poco al respecto.-Contestó el chico.-Pero no se preocupen, no le dije nada a mis padres, les di la excusa de que por accidente nos caímos al alcantarillado y nos perdimos, al final logramos llegar a tu casa y llamamos a los padres de Jordan para que no se preocuparan.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Oye... te ves un poco pensativo.-Notó Clyde a su amigo de pelo blanco.

-Jordan mencionó algo acerca de los híbridos.-Comentó.-Piel grisácea.

-¿y que tiene que ver eso?-Quiso saber el chico de color.

-Cuando Lori tuvo ese accidente, ese chico...el que la salvó.

-¿Te refieres a ese tal Razvan?-Preguntó el.-Cielos, ojalá no sea un nuevo obstáculo ahora que no está Bobby.

-Clyde, concéntrate.-Pidió Lincoln.

-Je je, lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Procede

-Bueno, ese chico...también tenía la piel algo gris.-comentó.-y venía con ropa desgastada y a pies descalzos, aunque no puedo precisarlo. Pero creo que el podría ser el híbrido.

-¿Y que es lo que vas a hacer?

-Si llego a verlo de nuevo, será mejor no bajar la guardia, no sabemos de lo que podría ser capaz.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lori estaba caminando un momento por la ciudad, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado anoche, Fantasmas, hombres Lobo, Vampiros, y hasta híbridos, sumado a que ya seres como esos ya habían estado viviendo en la ciudad antes e que en la noche comenzaran los asesinatos, parece que o eran ellos, o eran otros que estaban viniendo, y si era así ¿por que? ¿que quieren? ¿que buscan?...

-Oh!

-Ah! ¡Cuidado!

-Disculpe.-Se disculpó Lori.-fue mi culpa y...Tu!

Lori sorprendió a Razvan, no pensó que lo vería tan pronto, aunque al recordar las palabras de Jordan, no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor, pues por su piel, llegaron las sospechas a su mente.

-Ra...Razvan.-Respondió Lori.-¿Cierto?

-Si.-Dijo simplemente.-Así es. Usted eres Lori Loud, la chica que salvé en ese accidente, ojalá se sienta mejor.

-Umm, S-Si, gracias, e...estoy bien.

-¿Por que tartamudea? ¿Le incomodo?

-Si...¡Digo no! Digo...

-Oiga, calma.-Dijo Razvan.-Si quiere podemos sentarnos y hablar, o si quiere mejor me voy.

-Ah...ah...no, digo...(suspiro) mejor si, sentémonos.

Afortunadamente estaban cerca del parque, ambos fueron y se sentaron, Lori estaba jugueteando con sus dedos mientras Razvan solo observaba a la rubia con cierta preocupación, pero a la vez de una forma decaída.

-Oye...te vez algo decaído.

-Si, no importa.-Dijo en seco.

Esa respuesta hizo que Lori moviera un poco su cabeza.

-Espera...por que dices eso?

-Mi sufrimiento no es importante.

-¿Que...Pero?-Nuevamente agitó su cabeza.-¿Que acaso no tiene preocupación por ti mismo? Literalmente suenas como si prefirieras ser un saco de boxeo.

-...

-Oye, mira, gracias por salvarme, pensé que no lo contaría gracias a ti.-Respondió Lori.-Pero si eres así ¿entonces por que me salvaste?

Razvan entonces apretó el puño que tenía sobre la banca, sus garras dejaron marca sobre ella.

-No me gusta hablar de eso.-Respondió.-Es...complicado.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los 2 habló, al menos durante un par de minutos, Lori lo examinó, ojos y pelo color vino, tenía buena forma a pesar de vestir con camisa y pantalones viejos y desgastados, sumado a que no usaba zapatos ni nada en los pies, y particularmente tenía la piel de color gris, aunque la cubría con la capucha que usaba, aunque su atuendo llamaba bastante la atención.

-Oye, si quieres puedo dejarte solo.

-No.

Una respuesta tajante.

-Por favor, señorita Lori.-Dijo Razvan.-Hasta ahora es la única a quien conozco en este pueblo.

-¿Que?

-Verá, como puede ver, vengo de Rumania por el acento que suelo usar.-Respondió.-estuve bagando por Europa y luego por américa durante 7 años, y no puedo volver por culpa de lo que soy.

-Espera, ¡Tu eres el híbrido!

-Shh!-Razvan calló a Lori poniendo su mano en su boca.-Por favor no diga eso en voz alta, o nos matarás a los 2.

-¿Que?

- _Razele_ (Rayos).-Dijo el híbrido al ver a un hombre y una mujer altos y de aspecto robusto, particularmente el hombre, acercarse a los 2.-Corre.

Los 2 corrieron siendo seguidos por el par, corrieron hasta un callejón y se escondieron detrás de un basurero. vieron llegar a los 2 sujetos.

- _Creo que los perdimos.-_ Dijo la mujer.

 _-No, siguen aquí, todavía los huelo.-_ Respondió el hombre.

 _-Snif...Snif...Es verdad, deben estar por aquí._

-Rayos, nos van a ver.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Lori.

-Esto.

Entonces Razvan tomó de la cintura a la rubia con sus manos con garras sin lastimarla, y Lori confirmo que realmente había pasado cuando Razvan la salvó, el chico dio un salto y ambos llegaron a la azotea de uno de los edificios, y entonces la puso en su espalda y comenzó a correr.

-No se suelte, señorita Lori.

-Wow!, WOW! ¡Literalmente esto es extremo!-Exclamó Lori al ver como Razvan corría toda velocidad y saltaba de edificio en edificio.-¡Pero quienes eran esos tipos!

-¿Viste su pelo notable en sus cuerpos que casi parecía pelaje?-Preguntó, a lo que la rubia asintió.-Pues son Licántropos, de noche es cuando se transforman.

-Licantro, ¿que?

-Hombres Lobo.-Respondió mientras seguía saltando.

-Literalmente la ciudad se ha vuelto loca.

* * *

Entonces Razvan llegó pasando por cada techo de casa hasta aterrizar en la casa Loud.

-Literalmente fue lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida.-Respondió Lori así misma, con emoción al haber llegado a casa de esa forma gracias a Razvan.-Oye, gracias, Razvan, de nuevo.

Entonces Lori sintió algo en su brazo, al ver su blusa, vio que su mano tenía una extraña marca, que parecía la de una mano con garras en un tono color vino.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es tu marca de protegida.-Respondió Razvan cuando dejó ver su pecho, mostrando una marca similar, pero de color cían.-Yo soy tu guardián ahora.

-Espera, como cuando ¿que?

-Te he transformado en mi protegida ahora.-Replicó.-los híbridos tenemos esa capacidad, o al menos yo según tengo entendido, soy capaz de desarrollar un vínculo con alguien y cuando eso pasa, puedo convertir a esa persona en mi protegida, a la cual, estoy atado y a la debo proteger hasta mi último aliento.

-Wow, wow, wow, literalmente no es para tanto.-Dijo Lori.-Ni bobby era así de serio conmigo.

-¡Wow, eso fue asombroso!

Ambos voltearon a ver a Lincoln sorprendido, estaba leyendo cómics cuando fue sorprendido al ver a Razvan y a Lori aterrizar frente a ellos. Además había oído lo que Razvan le dijo a Lori.

-Así que tu eres el híbrido que esos tipos buscan.

-¿Cuales?

-Esperen, esperen, mejor...¿por que no comenzamos desde el principio?-Pidió Lori con su mano en la cabeza.-esto es muy enredado.

-Esta bien.


End file.
